My Only Wish This Year
by Itoma
Summary: Renji is going to be "gone" for Christmas... and Kagome sings a song about it only to get a surprise the next day. Third installment of Kotaicho and the Miko. SURPRISE!


My only wish this year

by: Itoma

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line to this story... oh and Kagome's Zanpakuto plan and idea belong to me although it does resemble Byakuya's (If anyone gets an idea for a Zanpakuto for Kagome please don't steal the name and attacks I thought up for hers)

(border)

It was tiring, and she didn't like it one bit. She had been ordered to slay the hollow that had broken into the 38 district of rukongai. The bloody thing just went around eating things randomly and of all the things it had only managed to catch two people and on top of that it could change its size at will, it was obviously a high ranking hollow... a gillian or even an adjuchas. But she didn't have to think about that right now. Her daughter was waiting for her at the karaoke bar with her aunt Rangiku so she needed to end this little battle fast.

Suddenly there was a large crash and a massive black creature appeared it was about the size of a building, roughly. So being that as it was it was to small physically to be a gillian rank hollow. Flash stepping to a building behind it she decided to make her self known.

"You there, Hollow. How did you manage to break into Soul Society," She stated, placing her hand on the hilt of the sword at her waist. Her black hair and outfit blowing in the slight wind, as her eyes fixed themselves on the white mask that turned to face her.

"Why would I divulge such information to you Shinigami," it said as it suddenly shrunk to the size of a human man and moved in front of her.

"My name is Abarai, Kagome. kotaicho of Squad 3. And it is my business to know how a being like you managed to get here," Kagome said, slowly drawing her blade.

"So you are a vice-captain, that means you should prove to be somewhat entertaining, now... ON GUARD!!!" It said as it charged forward, its fist becoming larger as it came closer to Kagome.

Taking a defensive stance and blocking his fist with her sword, Kagome was surprised at the force behind the blow which caused her to fly over to the top of another building. With wide eyes she looked over at him, and she could tell that he was grinning behind that mask of his by the way his dull yellow eyes crinkled in her direction.

This hollow was stronger then an adjuchas... but not quite as strong as a vasto lord, he was just abnormally strong for someone of his rank. It was then that she noticed something was wrong with its mask... a small portion of it had been chipped off. This meant she was in luck... this fact proved that he was not in any way a vasto lord. For to become a vasto lord one must maintain their hollow body to perfection until they rise to the rank.

"You're pretty strong for an adjuchas class hollow, I wonder how did you manage to hit me with the force of a vasto lord," Kagome asked, taking an offensive stance.

"That would be because I am a vasto lord!!" The hollow shouted as it jumped up from the building it was standing on, with the intent to crush Kagome under his feet.

"...no, you aren't... for if you were..." Kagome said as she looked up at him then quickly flash stepped to the building on her left.

"And if I was?" It growled as it crashed onto the building causing it to crack from the force of the landing.

"...I would be dead already," Kagome said, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Then I'll just have to make you dead, wont I?" It shouted as it started to run at her looking as if it was going to grab her with its left arm.

" Uka, Hisanmori" Kagome said, soon after her blade began to warp and turn green before turning into a whirlwind of green leaves that flew forward and twirled around the hollows outstretched arm before cutting it off.

"You bitch... how dare you cut off my arm. You'll pay for this with you life," It roared as its arm fell to the ground and dissolved.

"Oishigeru, Hisanmori," Kagome commanded her blade, causing the number of leaves to multiply and surround the hollow before finally closing in on it and cutting it into thousands of little pieces.

As the remnants of the hollow dissolved , Hisanmori returned to its sheath at Kagome's side. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome quickly made off in the direction of the karaoke bar in Seireitei. Pulling out a head phone from her pocket Kagome spoke into the mouth piece.

"Target has been terminated. Now, Kira please don't send me anymore orders from the first squad for the rest of the night," Kagome said, once she reached the gate. Looking up at the gray sky she stuck out her tongue and smiled as a snowflake landed on her tongue, it was about time that it started snowing seeing as how tomorrow was Christmas

"Sure Kagome, now get over to the bar Taki is getting restless and Rangiku doesn't know how to handle a two year old," Came Kira's voice from over the head phone, with sounds of crying in the background.

Suddenly Kagome could feel her mother senses kick in as she shouted into the mouth piece and ran through the gate as fast as she could when it opened.

"DON'T WORRY BABY MOMMY IS COMING!!!" She shouted, leaving nothing but a dust cloud where she once stood.

(BORDER)

Covering his ears at the sound of Kagome's 'my baby needs me shriek', Kira took off his head piece and set it on the table in front of him. Coming to a stand he moved over to the fussy two year old that sat in its high chair as Rangiku tried to keep it from crying.

"No Taki, please don't cry auntie Rangiku is here to watch you, I promise your mommy will be here soon," Rangiku pleaded, as Taki continued to cry.

Suddenly the bar door flew open and there stood Kagome, huffing and puffing from her run there.

"Well that was fast," Kira said, as Kagome suddenly appeared in front of her child and lifted her to her chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, Mommy had to get rid of a bad guy," Kagome said, as she lulled Taki quiet in her arms, running her hand through Taki's thick red hair.

Taki just gurgled at her mothers answer, and proceeded to play with her mothers long black hair.

"So Kagome, is Renji going to make it back for Christmas tomorrow," Kira asked, gaining Kagome's attention.

"No unfortunately, He was forced to go on patrol on earth until next week, but he is going to give us a call tomorrow. I really wish he could be here," Kagome said, shifting her eyes to Taki.

"Well then we'll all just have to party twice as hard tonight for him," Rangiku stated, she had moved up onto the stage in the Karaoke Bar and was currently talking into the mic.

"And the first to sing for us tonight will be ABARAI KAGOME," Rangiku yelled, causing the entire bar to rise in volume with all sorts of hoots and whistles. Meanwhile unnoticed to everyone a cloaked figure moved into the bar and sat down at a table in the corner farthest away from the stage.

How ever Taki seemed to notice him when she was placed into her high chair after receiving a kiss from her mother, her eyes lit up and she began to gurgle excitedly at the stranger. Kagome on the other hand was currently running up to the stage looking ready to hit Rangiku.

"Rangiku why did you put me on the list... I told you I was just going to sit and watch with Taki tonight!" She stated, looking none to please at her recently adopted sister.

"Sorry Kagome I guess it just slipped my mind, but since your up here you might as well sing anyways," Rangiku responded, before jumping off the stage and running over to the table that Kira and Taki sat at.

Giving an indignant huff, she smiled and waved as Rukia and Byakuya entered the bar and sat at the table with Kira, Rangiku and Taki. After that she looked down at the screen and chose a song.

"Alright everyone this one goes out to my loving husband, Abarai Renji," She said through the mic as the music began to play.

"_**Ooh yeah  
Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa, can you hear me ?"  
**_

The cloaked figure, merely leaned forward and propped himself up on one arm as he gazed up at Kagome on the stage while she sang.

_**  
"I sign my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I send it off and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa, can you hear me ?"**_

_**"I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year."  
**_

It was at this point that ideas began to form in his mind, and if you could see underneath his cloak you would see a wicked smile form on his lips.

_**  
"Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep.  
Will I be wrong for taking a peek ?  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town.  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I really hope that you're on your way,  
with Something special for me in your sleigh.  
Ooh please make my wish come true  
Santa, can you hear me ?"**_

_**"I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe  
we'll be all alone under the mistletoe  
Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year"  
**_

At this point in the song He had a full blown plan in his head, and he was trying his best to hold back his laughter.

_**  
"I hope my letter reaches you in time  
woooo yeah  
Bring me a love I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good,so good this year  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
he's all i want in a big red bow"**_

_**"Santa, can you hear me ?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year"**_

_**"Ooh Santa  
Can you hear me ?  
ooh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here..  
Santa, that's my only wish this year  
Santa, that's my only wish this year"  
**_

As the song came to an end he quickly stood and went outside, unnoticed to everyone but Taki who pouted as the door closed behind him.

(Border)

The cloaked figure now ran down the street, heading to the shopping district. Stopping at craft store he quickly ran inside and bought some red ribbon and slipped it into his pocket. After that he quickly ran across the street into a clothing store and dived into the sleepwear section, sifting through all the robes they had he quickly found a short fuzzy red robe that would reach down to just above his knees.

Running over to the Cash register he quickly forked over the money for the robe.

"I'll be taking this, Thanks," he said with a gruff voice, as he handed the money to the young man who was running the register.

"Thank you and have a nice day sir," The Young man said, before watching the cloaked figure run out of the store with out his change.

"SIR DON'T YOU WANT YOUR CHANGE!!," He shouted.

"Keep it Hanatarou," The cloaked figure shouted back.

Hanatarou merely looked down at the change in his hand before realizing something.

"WHY DOES A CLOAKED STRANGER KNOW MY NAME." He shouted before ducking under the cash register.

And now the cloaked figure had one last destination before putting his plan into action. The Shinigami "special needs" store. Walking inside he didn't pay any attention to any thing but the rack of specially made fundoshi. Quickly picking one out that said "Santa's biggest present was saved just for you" he payed for it and ran out the door.

(border)

Making it back to the Squad three apartment he arrived just in time to see Kagome and Taki walk in the front door of their apartment. Dashing up the stairs he stopped by the door and listened for any sound of movement. After he didn't hear anything for several minutes a quietly took a key from inside his cloak and opened the door.

Closing the door behind him he proceeded to check if they were a sleep. Walking by the master bedroom he peeked inside to see Kagome and Taki bundled up on the bed sleeping soundly. And it was then that he put his plan into action. Grabbing some mistletoe from the Christmas tree in the living room he ran into the bathroom and got ready.

(border)

That morning Kagome slowly peeked her eyes open and sat up in bed. Yawning quietly she looked down to see that Taki was still a sleep, deciding that it wouldn't be best to wake her just yet Kagome calmly stood from her bed clad only in one of Renji's haori and her panties, she left the master bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee. After that she walk into the the Living room only to see something big, red, and fuzzy laying underneath the Christmas tree, rubbing her eyes a little she looked again. Underneath the Tree was Renji clad in only a fuzzy red robe with a red ribbon tied around the waist and a piece of mistletoe in his white headband.

"RENJI!" Kagome shouted, before she dived for him under the tree all the while he just smirked devilishly.

Rolling into his arms she captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss, which they remained in for a few minutes before the pulled away slightly and merely embraced each other tightly.

"I though you said you wouldn't be back till next week," she said quietly, into his chest.

"Yeah well I decided to get things done early so I could home to MY B-E-A-UTIFUL wife and child for Christmas," Renji replied, inhaling the sent of her hair as they hugged.

"I see... So what did you bring me darling," Kagome said playfully as she played with the big red bow that was tied around his waist, before she heard a cry from the bedroom.

Hearing Taki's cry for attention, Renji gently took Kagome's hand from the ribbon and up to his lips where his kissed her knuckles.

"I believe we should save that for tonight instead love, Taki needs us for now," Renji said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively during the first part of his sentence.

"Very well then... but it better be better then that Leather whip you got me last year... although that was pretty fun," Kagome said, as she laid a kiss on his lips before mustering all of her strength to roll her as well as Renji out from under the tree.

"So did you get your wish this year, lover," Renji said, as they rolled across the living room floor.

Listening to Taki's cry for attention, then looking down Renji's body then back at his face Kagome grinned happily at him.

"That and a little extra I suppose...," Kagome said.

The End

Itoma: Okay ... some of those parts where a little awkward... but all in all I am proud to present the third installment of the Kotaicho and the Miko series!!! YAY!!

Kagome: I just like my Christmas preasent... I mean now Renji has something kinky to wear around the house for me...

Renji: Its not the most comfortable piece of clothing but if my wife likes it on me I'll wear it... lord knows though that I'll never go into that store to buy another one again...

Taki: GURGLE!!!

Renji and Kagome: OMG OUR BABY!!!

Japanese-

Uka (basicly means) grow and fly

Hisanmori Flying Forest

Oishigeru overgrow


End file.
